Dirty
by Unsalted Top
Summary: After catching a glimpse of a certain model's swimsuit shoot, Kuroko's mind can't help but to wander into lustful territory. Oneshot. Unrequited Kuroko/Kise.


"Kise, it's getting late. You really ought to go home..."

"No way, Kurokocchi!" the blond whined dramatically, clinging to the blue-haired male like a stubborn child. "We're having way too much fun together!"

Well, perhaps _Kise_ was, but Kuroko knew better than to correct his overly-enthusiastic former teammate.

It all started when Kise randomly stopped Kuroko after a practice match earlier that day.

"Kurokocchi! Wait up!"

The shorter male figured that it couldn't be anything important, and of course, it wasn't. Before Kuroko had a chance to prevent it, Kise began to shoot his mouth off about his usual nonsense, whining about how it had been "forever" since they'd last had a chance to hang out, and how much he missed being around his "best friend." Kuroko just dismissed every word as usual, hoping the blond would take the hint, but then again, this was _Kise_. He was so wrapped up in his silly one-sided conversation that he hadn't even noticed when he ended up following Kuroko all the way into his bedroom, flopping onto the floor as if he were sitting in his own home and continuing the enthusiastic chatter as usual.

"I know you're probably worried about me, Kurokocchi, but it's okay! I'm having a lot of fun in my team, even though I'm sure it'd be even more fun with you! I mean, I really used to enjoyed our matches back when we were in Teikou!" Kise carried on excitedly.

_'Kise sure loves to exaggerate...'_ Kuroko thought to himself the whole time. He couldn't understand Kise's way of thinking at all.

Kuroko glanced at the clock. He knew that if he did not send the blond home now, he'd practically move into his room. Just when Kise was about to excitedly begin yet another "one time at basketball camp" story, Kuroko spoke up again.

"Kise... you have to meet up with your teammates tomorrow, don't you?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in the blond's head.

"Ah, Kurokocchi even remembers what days I have practice on!" he cried out happily.

Actually, it was a lucky guess on Kuroko's part, but destroying Kise's illusion would just send the blond into another one of his heartbroken fits and make it even harder to get him out the door.

Before Kise could continue babbling on, the smaller male's hard-faced gaze was enough to bring him back to reality.

"Ah, fine, I guess I better get going after all..." the blond said with a disappointed pout, lifting himself off from his cross-legged position on Kuroko's bedroom floor.

After slipping on his shoes and exiting the house, Kise turned towards his companion to flash him one more photo-worthy smile.

"Thanks for having me over, Kurokocchi! Let's do this again sometime, okay?"

"Sure..." Kuroko mumbled in response, waving a small 'goodbye' at the blond.

Once the Kaijou High School player was out of sight, Kuroko shut the door behind him with a small sigh. Sure, Kise meant well, but Kuroko wasn't sure how he would have handled another hour or two of his presence. After all, a little Kise sure went a long way.

Didn't Kise have better things to do with his time, anyway? Aside from basketball, Kuroko was sure that doing magazine shoots and interviews or socializing with his crowd from school would be enough to keep the blond distracted. Or, maybe he really _did_ mean all that stuff about missing Kuroko that much and wanting to see him again so badly, though the blue-haired athlete could not fathom why. Well, no use in trying to understand what went on in Kise's mind. There was no changing him, even if Kuroko were to try.

Upon returning to his bedroom, Kuroko's foot collided against something on the floor. He nearly tripped over it, but thanks to his athletic reflexes, he quickly managed to regain his balance. Kuroko glanced down to see Kise's forgotten schoolbag, its contents scattered across the floor.

_'Kise left his schoolbag...?'_ Kuroko shook his head. _'So careless... he's gotten even worse since our middle school days...'_

Kuroko sighed and began to pick up the various items that had spilled out: a couple folders, an English textbook, a math workbook, and... what was that?

Kuroko lifted up the flimsy booklet from the floor, then sat on the edge of his bed and turned it over to get a look at the front.

"'Ryouta-kun's First Swimwear Shoot'...?" Kuroko muttered the title outloud. His eyes glanced down to the model on the cover.

Sure enough, the pretty-faced boy on the front of the magazine was the same one that had been sitting in Kuroko's room just minutes ago.

The cover featured a full body shot of Kise, wearing nicely fitting bright blue swim trunks with the ocean as his backdrop. On his face was his trademark grin as he held a basketball under one arm. From the rest of the headlines on the cover, it seemed to be a magazine directed at teen girls.

_'Huh... so these are the types of photoshoots Kise does?'_ Kuroko wondered.

Well, there were plenty of female (and possibly some male) fans who thought of Kise as attractive. Of course there would be magazines that would try to use his sex appeal to their advantage. Another person might be bothered by it, but Kise was all about doing whatever it took to make people happy and please his fans. Plus, it wasn't as if he disliked it, or else he wouldn't do it at all.

Kuroko felt an odd sense of curiosity as he gazed at the cover. This was a side of Kise he wasn't familiar with at all. Sure, he knew Kise was a model... but that was about all that he knew. He had never been interested in looking up his photographs or buying one of his magazines. Now that he had a magazine of Kise in front of him, he was able to see for himself just how different 'basketball Kise' and 'model Kise' were.

Kuroko skimmed past the make-up and fashion articles. After a couple seconds, he reached a fold in the middle of the magazine. He gently opened the pages, pulling out what seemed to be a long, glossy poster.

Kise was laying down on a beach towel, winking at the camera while sipping from a cold glass of juice. The sunlight in the background cast over his broad back, highlighting his lightly tanned skin and sculpted shoulders. He was wearing the same swimming trunks as in the first photo, but in this shot, Kuroko couldn't help but to notice just how tightly they clung to Kise's round bottom.

Kuroko couldn't believe he was actually looking at Kise's butt, of all things. Well, it was natural to be curious about a fellow athlete's body, right? It had been ages since Kuroko had really seen Kise's full form... that was all.

_'Maybe I really shouldn't be looking at this...'_ Kuroko thought briefly, though it made no sense why. It was a magazine that anyone could purchase at the grocery store. Kise just happened to be absentminded enough to leave it behind along with his schoolbag. It wasn't as if Kuroko wasn't allowed to read it. Even so... it simply felt wrong somehow. Without knowing why, Kuroko's cheeks began to heat up. This was just too weird... and yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away from his former teammate's barely-covered body.

The longer Kuroko gazed at the picture, the stranger he was beginning to feel. His heart began to pound against his chest, though he couldn't explain why. It was just a photo of Kise... he was around Kise all the time and never felt this way before... so why was this magazine making his body feel so warm all of a sudden?

Kuroko stirred around uncomfortably, trying to ignore his arousal. Surely, it would go away soon... but it was still there. He clamped his eyes shut in a useless attempt to calm himself down. Instead, Kuroko's mind suddenly began racing, to the point where he could barely keep up with his own dizzying thoughts. Did Kise realize the effect that just a photograph of his body could have on people? If only Kuroko could see the real thing... suddenly, he regretted the fact that they were not on the same team, or the newly awakened pervert in Kuroko would try to steal a glance at Kise's body in the locker room.

With the image of Kise still fresh in his mind, Kuroko reached into his pants and began stroking himself.

"Ah... K-Kise..." he shuddered outloud, thankful that no one was around to hear.

Yes, like most boys, Kuroko touched himself. Just because he wasn't very expressive and often seemed to only focus on basketball did not mean that his body did not experience arousal from time to time. However, never before had he actually fantasized about another person. He wasn't like Aomine, who stashed tons of big-breasted model magazines under his bed, or Kagami, who treasured his favorite erotic DVDs that he had brought all the way from the US. At least, Kuroko never thought of himself like that. Now, he was even worse. This wasn't some unknown woman in a magazine or DVD. It was_ Kise_.

After a few moments, the blue-haired athlete reached his peak. He spilled over his hand, moaning the model's name as he came. Once the last shocks of pleasure stopped buzzing through his body, Kuroko felt an oddly dirty sensation sink in. Why would he look at a former teammate in such a way? He was sure Kise would never think such lewd thoughts about him. After all, Kise was so trusting... so open around Kuroko... as if he had nothing at all to hide from the boy he constantly praised and had deemed his closest friend. Surely, the pure-hearted boy would feel disgusted if he ever knew what Kuroko had done with the magazine he harmlessly left behind.

To think he had just used Kise like a cheap porn star. Kuroko felt his guilt deepen as Kise's innocent face beamed back at him from the glossy page. How shameful...

If only Kise suspected this side to his "cute little Kurokocchi."


End file.
